


Succulent Meat

by Kinozaki



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A student who is constantly picked on by Mikazuki Yozora gets bullied in a whole new way when she changes them into Kashiwazaki Sena.





	Succulent Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on October 22, 2017.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in two years, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

The hair on the back of Seiichi’s head compressed moments before the girl’s hand hit hard against his scalp, sending him forward, slamming his nose against the book he was reading. “Class hasn’t even started yet, loser,” she scoffed, walking past him to her seat as he rubbed at his nose. He checked it, best he could, to make sure nothing was broken or bleeding before continuing with his book, staring even more intently at it than before to try and drown out the stares he knew he was getting from his classmates.

“It’s gonna be a long one…” he exhaled, wincing a little from the pain in his nose.

Like she’d said, the school day hadn’t even started, but Yozora Mikazuki was already in a bad mood and taking it out on Seiichi. Normally she’d start out small, easing into the day with some light name calling or insults before getting physical. She went hard today, though, the back of his head and nose stinging as he tried to focus on the words in front of him. He was used to the punishment for the most part, having endured it since entering St. Chronica Academy, but the days when she started with violence were always the worst.

He went on with his day the best he could, enduring the abuse he received. He was tripped when he went up to the blackboard, shoved when they passed in the hall, watched in horror as she poured juice all over his lunch just as he was about to eat, and put up with countless insults and names. His day didn’t end with classes, either, as he was stuck on cleaning duty with Yozora. He did his best to stay on the other side of the room, but eventually they met in the middle. Seiichi braced himself for the worst.

It never came, though. The two finished cleaning without so much as a word said. He put the brooms away in the storage locker, Yozora offering hers with no comment, until he felt her hands against his back, shoving him in. She closed the door and he saw her smirk through the slats in the metal.

“Gotta take care of all the garbage, right? Good luck in there, loser! And just you wait, I’ve got some real fun planned for tomorrow!”

The sound of her shoes against the tile was joined by soft chuckling as she left the room.

Several minutes passed before Seiichi felt like he could properly breathe again. “She’s definitely gone at this point, right?”

Mostly confident she wasn’t going to come back, he started jostling the locker door, eventually breaking free just as the sun was setting. He stoically gathered his things, leaving the school and making his way home.

Seiichi followed the motions to get through the night, tossing in lies at dinner about how good his day was, powering through his homework, and methodically washing himself in the bath. As he lay awake in his bed, he wondered what he’d done to deserve the abuse he suffered every day.

He’d been down this road before and came to the same conclusion he always did: nothing. She’d latched onto him the first day of school and hadn’t let up since. He hadn’t gossiped about her, looked at her funny, or slighted her in any way. The girl was just plain mean.

“I’m me. I exist and that’s it, the only thing I’ve done, but I still get treated like this. I don’t know what her problem is.”

Tonight, though, Seiichi took his thoughts a few steps further, wondering how it all could stop. He was sure there was nothing he could do. Silently enduring had gotten him nowhere, complaining to the teachers didn’t work, and no one in his class ever stuck up for him. He could try and retaliate himself, but he wasn’t built for that, and he was sure that she’d just redouble her efforts to discourage him from ever trying again.

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but try to imagine a world where they weren’t enemies. Unfortunately, he didn’t get very far.

Trudging up the hill to school the next morning, Seiichi suddenly remembered what Yozora had said as she’d left him in the storage locker yesterday. He shuddered, his brain racing to try and figure out what she’d meant when she promised something “real fun” today, knowing only that it absolutely wouldn’t be fun for him.

Seiichi took his seat in class, cautiously reading a book while waiting for the day to begin, careful to keep the book far away from his face to avoid a repeat of yesterday. He tensed as Yozora walked past him, but she didn’t acknowledge him at all. No side glances, no backhanded comments, nothing. This left part of him glad nothing had happened, part of him hoping the “fun” was her ignoring him entirely, and the biggest part of him nervous for what would come later.

He went through his morning feeling like it was a dream. Everything felt surreal and fuzzy as he wandered down hallways without being shoved into walls or groups of people, ate lunch in peace, and did his class work with no interference.

The afternoon went by in a flash, capping off one of the most ordinary, peaceful days he’d had, but Seiichi felt his heart beating fast as the bell rang, knowing that Yozora had to make good on her promise soon. He looked up from packing his things, only to see that she was already gone. He froze, uncertain of what he should do. As his classmates left the room one by one, he considered his options. He was sure that she was waiting for him, so should he take a different route out of the school? Could he try to sneak out in a group of people so he couldn’t be singled out? Would she just give up and go home if he stayed here and waited her out?

As he weighed the choices, he noticed that all of his classmates had gone, leaving him alone in the room. Somehow, this filled him with even more dread. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the classroom. Each step was a torture of its own as he made his way down the hall and cautiously headed down the stairs. His heart fluttered as he saw the afternoon sun spilling in from the front entrance and jumped into his throat when he felt the hands grip his shoulders, pulling him backwards, away from freedom.

A door closed in front of Seiichi, and he could tell from the tile floor and smell that he was in a bathroom. Yozora spun him around and pushed him further in, realizing it was the girl’s bathroom from the lack of urinals.

“Boy, are you in for a treat today! Here, catch!”

Seiichi instinctively raised his hands in front of him as Yozora sent a duffel bag flying at his chest, his hands closing around it before it could fall to the floor, but after it had knocked the wind out of him. He stared down at the bag, confused as Yozora rushed towards him, pushing him into a stall.

“Now you’re gonna put that on or I’ll scream about the awful pervert that came into the girl’s restroom, got it?”

Hands shaking, Seiichi set the bag down on the toilet seat, opening it up. Panic overcame him as he saw the lacey underwear at the top of the bag and the girl’s uniform that lay beneath them.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Yozora!”

“Ooh? Kidding about what, Mr. Pervert? I better hear some pants unzipping soon or everyone’s going to know you’re a filthy peeper.”

He stared at the open bag, trying to steady his breathing, as shaky hands made their way to his belt, unbuckling it. He slid off his shoes, kicking them to the side while his fingers fumbled to grip the zipper, eventually finding it and sliding it down, seconds before his pants did the same. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the stall door after the pants hit the floor. He ignored it, focusing instead on unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it off and adding to the pile.

A bra was the first item in the bag. Seiichi picked it up by pinching a strap with two fingers, holding it in front of him like it was a snake poised to strike if he brought it any closer. He turned it around slowly, despairing that Yozora seemed to get the biggest bra she could find instead of something that might have fit him. The cups were huge and the fabric was black and lacey, making Seiichi glad they were wearing winter uniforms with jackets that would cover it up.

With a deep breath, he brought the bra closer, grabbing it with both hands as he hunted for the clasp. He undid it, slipping his shoulders through the straps. He struggled with his hands behind his back, trying to get it to fasten until they finally hooked. Seiichi looked down at his pale chest surrounded by the immense cups, flattening their softness against his nipples as he tried to adjust the fit as best he could with as little as he had.

Seiichi picked up the underwear next, not surprised in the least that Yozora had picked a thong for this occasion. Like the bra, it was black and as lacey as a thong could be. His knees wobbled as he slid down his underwear, kicking away the messy pile of clothes at his feet so he could slip the dainty panties around his legs. The soft sides brushed against his legs as he pulled them up. He spent awhile playing with them, trying to get the fit right, but they were too big in the back, being made for a butt he just didn’t have, and too tight in the front, not being made for the dick he did have. Seiichi stuffed himself in best he could, trying his best to not get hard from the feeling of the soft fabric against his head.

He decided to distract himself from the feeling by grabbing the shirt, comforted by how similar it was to the one he’d already had on. It was slimmer in the hips and bigger in the chest, but it was still a cream dress shirt. Seiichi buttoned it up, having to suck in his stomach to fasten the lower buttons. Much like the thong, the shirt was made for someone with proportions very different from his own, leaving it too tight in some places and too loose in others. He spent a few minutes trying to get the tie right, finding it just different enough from his own that it was a problem, but he was convinced he had to get it perfect, otherwise Yozora would use it against him.

Finally satisfied, he moved on to the skirt. He looked it over, familiar with the green checkered pattern he saw every day on his classmates, trying to figure out how to put it on before discovering a button and zipper hidden by the folds. He slipped it on, carefully tucking his shirt in before fastening it. Goosebumps crawled up his legs as the cool bathroom air started to circulate under the skirt, around his poorly packed package.

The jacket, a deep olive green with yellow trim, was next. It wasn’t much different from the shirt, though it strained more against his shoulders. All that was left in the bag was a pair of long, black socks. Seiichi had come this far, so he slipped off the socks he had, moved the duffel bag, and sat on the toilet to put on the socks, his skirt crumpling up behind him. He worked them over his feet and rolled them up his calves, stopping just before his knees. They felt a bit loose and he was sure it wouldn’t be long before they fell.

“All done? Alright then, let’s see!”

Yozora stepped back from the door, causing it to lazily swing towards Seiichi. He took a deep breath before grabbing it and pulling, stepping out into the bathroom.

“Oooh, what a beauty we’ve become, huh, Miss Pervert?” Yozora chuckled as she grabbed Seiichi by the shoulders, dragging him over to the full-length mirror. “Don’t you look adorable?”

Seiichi turned away, trying to not to look, but she grabbed his head, turning it to look in the mirror. He was forced to see himself in the ill-fitting girl’s uniform and could feel the flush come to his cheeks before he saw it. His socks were already slipping, his skirt was crooked, and the jacket was straining against his stomach while billowing by his chest. Worst of all, something about the whole situation excited him. Despite Seiichi’s best efforts to drown out his growing arousal, he could feel his penis poking against the soft underwear, threatening to break free.

He could see Yozora smirking behind him, looking at his reflection. He saw her this time, at least, as she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, grabbing his tie when he was facing her, pulling him close.

“It really is something, isn’t it? I bet you just love feeling those clothes against your body, huh? But it’s a shame, right? They look so good, but you don’t quite fit them. You probably wish you did, though, don’t you? ” Yozora questioned as she pushed him against the mirror. She pressed her hands against his chest, the jacket, shirt, and bra crumpling inwards. She groped at his chest through the clothes, managing to find his nipples, pinching down on them hard.

“Ahn!”

“You wish you had ridiculous tits to fill out that massive bra, right? You want to feel them, full and heavy, bouncing as you walk, straining that shirt and jacket with every breath. Breasts big enough that even the girls stare at them. Guys undressing you with their eyes, wondering what color your nipples are, if they’re inverted or not, how big your areola are. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“I…” Seiichi stuttered as he started to feel a heat growing in his chest, too spread out to just be from Yozora toying with his nipples. It started to ache as Yozora changed her assault, rubbing her hands over his chest, the soft cup of the bra pushing his nipples around as the general pressure eased the soreness. A soft moan escaped his lips as Yozora increased the pressure, massaging his chest as he started to feel more of the bra’s softness and more of her fingers against him. He found himself lost in the sensation, wondering if his chest had always been this sensitive as he felt himself growing and twitching underneath his skirt.

His breathing grew heavier as Yozora squeezed more, jolts of pleasure running through Seiichi’s body with each tightening of her grip. She pulled at the jacket, undoing the top buttons and doing the same to the shirt underneath, finally sinking her fingers into soft, yielding flesh as his body shuddered with pleasure. “Oh? Just look at this! Someone’s grown udders that would put even a cow to shame!”

With a shock, Seiichi looked down, seeing that Yozora’s fingers were now wrapped around a huge chest, his own, so voluminous that it filled out the comically large bra she’d provided. His heart fluttered, seeing the change, his curiosity getting the better of him for a moment until he caught himself falling into her words, trying to catch a glimpse of his areola, wondering what color they were now.

“W-what did you do…?” Seiichi started to protest, but Yozora was already spinning him around, pushing his pillowy chest against the mirror with the weight of her body as her hands went to his face.

“Let’s not worry about that, huh? Wouldn’t you rather think about that face of yours instead? All sharp angles and stubbly hair, with that big nose and those awful eyebrows. Don’t you wish it was something softer? As soft as those tits pressed against the mirror? A face all smooth and round. And what if those thin lips were full and juicy, the only thing anyone looked at when you talked, too busy wondering what they taste like to hear what you were saying?”

She ran her hands along his face while she said all of this. A weird, tingly feeling took over his face, almost like it had fallen asleep. He watched, with some horror, as his skin seemed to warp under her hands, cutting smooth paths of creamy white skin through the stubble on his cheeks and neck. Her fingers grazed his nose, the tingling spreading to his sinuses as it shrunk. Her palms cupped his chin and he felt it moving underneath, becoming small and round.

Her hands ran over his forehead, smoothing his furrowed brow, her fingers tracing his eyebrows as hair disappeared, leaving them thin and well groomed. Yozora’s hands moved down, over his eyes, as he felt them tingle, staring into bright aquamarine eyes lined with luscious lashes once they’d passed. Finally, she set her fingers against his lips, a numbness spreading as he felt them rise against her fingertips, watching in the mirror as they puffed out and pinkened.

Seiichi looked at the face in the mirror, clearly that of a girl’s. He blinked a few times, wondering if some glamour would pass and he’d be left staring at himself again, but he had no such luck.

“Quite the looker now, right? Such a cute face, like a little doll!”

“I-I’m not some plaything…”

“Oh? Speaking up now after so much has already happened? Hmm...it’s still a little off, though, isn’t it? You could still fit those clothes better, couldn’t you? And don’t you want to? They’re cute, right? So slim and slender...”

Yozora’s hands moved down to his shoulders, pressing on them as they crumpled inwards, Seiichi to letting out a pained breath. Her hands continued to run along his body as he watched hair fade away from his arms, now the same creamy white of his face. Their fingers linked, his hands shrinking against hers while his fingers became slim and slender, topped with long nails coated in a clear polish. The hands smoothed over his stomach, shrinking it under the jacket.

They moved to his sides as his waist caved inwards, and traveled down while his hips spread out to meet them. She brought them to his thighs, smoothing them as they plumped up, Seiichi feeling their softness as they rubbed against each other. Yozora continued down his legs, running her fingers along his feet as they cramped and shrunk. Rising back up, she put her hands on his shoulders again, bringing her mouth close to his ear.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” she breathed, as goosebumps spread up the back of Seiichi’s neck.

“W-what’s going on? How are you doing this? And why? What did I ever do to-”

Seiichi objected, but Yozora wasn’t willing to hear it. She spun him around again and used his stammering to stick her tongue in his mouth, kissing him deeply while her hands returned to grope his breasts, lifting them out of the bra to fondle them harder. The kiss went on for what seemed like an eternity, Yozora’s tongue coiling around his as he struggled, finally remembering to breathe through his nose just as she pulled away, biting on his lower lip.

“Asking how and why all the time is so boring. I’d much rather have someone with a little more fight in them. Someone who appreciates the wonderful body they have. And it is wonderful, isn’t it?”

A fog entered Seiichi’s head as Yozora’s words rang in his ears. A scratchiness tickled his throat as he tried to remember what he’d just asked, what it was he was protesting. It was how Yozora was treating her, wasn’t it? Being so rough with her body, like she was her personal toy. Here she was, Sena Kashiwazaki, the headmaster’s daughter, and this common scum was treating her like some subhuman. Even worse than that! She was being treated like...like meat!

“Of course it is! Yours is just a far cry from my own radiance. You’re only doing this because you’re jealous you can’t hold a candle to me. Hehe, I bet we could put you in a boy’s uniform and no one would know the difference!” came Sena’s retort, in a haughty voice that echoed off the empty walls of the bathroom, filling the room with her mocking tone.

Sena smirked as she saw Yozora’s face recoil, taken aback by her own insult. Yozora returned it with one of her own, though, as she grabbed Sena by the hips, spinning her around and pinning her against the mirror, her bare nipples pressing against the cold glass.

“What an arrogant sow! A piece of meat like you should know better than to speak out against your superior! I’ll just have to teach you a lesson in obedience,” Yozora snarled.

She leaned in close, biting on Sena’s earlobe, as she moved a hand down her body, under her skirt. She grabbed at her testicles, having long since slipped free of the lacey thong, fondling them gently as she continued kissing and nibbling at her ear. She continued kissing along the curve of her neck and over to her other ear, bouncing her balls against the palm of her hand as Sena’s moans fogged the mirror.

“You want more, don’t you, Meat?” Yozora snickered as Sena panted, her head nodding in affirmation since her mouth couldn’t find the words.

Yozora’s hand crept up, rubbing the smooth, lacey thong against Sena’s meat, smirking from behind her neck as her moans intensified. She rubbed the burgeoning erection through the fabric, Sena’s thighs twitching from the sensation. She winced as the heat and hardness intensified, the head poking against the elastic, desperate to break free, while Yozora pressed down tighter against the half-exposed glans. She brought her fingers up to it, teasing it as Sena shuddered, her legs beginning to quake.

Sena watched a devilish glint enter Yozora’s eyes as she pulled the thong to the side, gripping her penis as a gasp left her lips. Her grip tightened as she started to move it up and down, Sena struggling to steady herself as she felt the friction ease from her own wetness. She felt herself grow against the soft hand as her head grew cloudy, Yozora responding by squeezing down more and increasing in speed, using her free hand to tease her head while the other worked the shaft. She continued to stroke her as her other hand moved down, cupping and groping her testicles once more. Sena gasped, a loud moan filling the bathroom as she finished, shooting into her skirt. Sena leaned hard against the mirror as Yozora grinned, a slight look of disdain on her face.

She pushed Sena down to the ground, her knees catching her as her breasts rested against the tile. She watched in the mirror as Yozora straddled her, bringing her weight and warmth down on the small of her back.

“Eh? I went and got you these nice clothes and this is what you’re going to do to them, you worthless cow? I guess you just can’t be trusted with this, huh?” she scorned, voice dripping with venom as she brought her hand behind her, gripping Sena’s testicles as she gasped, still sensitive after her climax.

The grip became a push as Yozora applied pressure to her balls. Sena gasped as she felt them settle inside of her. Her fingers pushed her scrotum inside of her body, the strange feeling becoming pleasure as her insides changed. The sack became her vagina, the insides starting to press down on Yozora while her wetness stuck to her finger. She pulled out, leaving Sena breathless, as she pressed down on her penis. Once again, discomfort shifted to pleasure as her member shrank, the skin adding to her slit while the glans settled on top as her clitoris.

“There we go. Maybe you’ll deal with this a bit better,” Yozora taunted, bringing the glistening finger to her lips to clean it. Sena continued to lay under her, thighs quivering, still trying to catch her breath as Yozora’s grin became a frown.

“Tsk, it’s no fun if you won’t look at me when I’m talking to you, Meat!” she snapped, as she fumbled her fingers into her hair, struggling to pull her head and gaze upwards. “Right, we still have a couple things to fix.”

Sena felt her scalp tingle, causing her to raise her eyes, looking into the mirror as her hair started to change. The dusty brown it was before started to lighten, becoming a brilliant blonde as it lengthened, spreading out like a wave as it spilled to the sides, long strands of gold obscuring her vision. Yozora grabbed a lock, successfully pulling her head up this time, letting Sena see the malicious grin lighting up Yozora’s face.

“Almost there! We’ve just gotta work on this rump, don’t we?” she snickered.

She watched as Yozora raised her free arm into the air behind her and felt as she brought it down on her ass, the smack echoing throughout the bathroom. Yozora chuckled as Sena grimaced, and raised her hand for another slap. This one felt softer to Sena, but she felt a jiggle reverberate through her thighs that she hadn’t before. She continued the spanking, each one feeling more and more padded, Sena only realizing what was happening when she felt the back of the thong slip into her butt crack and get swallowed by how large her cheeks had become.

“Haah, there we go! What a wonderful sow you’ve become!” Yozora laughed as a flush overcame Sena’s face.

“I’m not a sow, you idiot! Just you wait until my papa hears about this!” she interjected, struggling to get free of Yozora’s grip.

“Ooh, we can’t have that, now can we?” she taunted in return as she gripped at Sena’s thong, pulling up hard, wedging it between Sena’s lips.

“W-what are you-!”

“Don’t worry, Meat, I’m just going to show you such a good time that you’d never even dream of telling your precious papa,” Yozora snarled as she started jostling the thong, rubbing it against Sena’s pussy and asshole while she started grinding against the small of her back. Sena felt the wetness spreading through to her shirt as Yozora pressed down harder and felt her head swimming as the thong bullied her clit, dug into her lips, and rubbed against her butt. She watched in the mirror as the both of them, faces read and sweaty, inched towards orgasm. Their moans and panting filled the bathroom until they reached a crescendo, the two of them quivering and quaking, Yozora only letting go of Sena’s hair once they’d finished.

Sena lay on the tiled floor, panting, as Yozora slowly rose off of her, legs shaking. She couldn’t help but notice the glistening skin on her thighs as she steadied herself, stepping over her exhausted body, and then straightening her uniform in the mirror.

Yozora looked down at Sena, grinning, satisfied with a job well done. “Thanks for being such a good little toy, Meat! Can’t wait for more tomorrow,” she snickered, then she turned and left the bathroom, leaving Sena alone on the floor.

Several quiet minutes passed before she finally caught her breath. Leaning against the mirror as she pulled herself up, she got to her knees and then to her feet. Steadying herself, she looked in the mirror, upset at what a disheveled mess she’d become. She stuffed her breasts back into her bra and buttoned up the shirt and jacket Yozora had undone, while unwedging the thong she’d been so rough with, hoping the wetness wouldn’t give her a chill. Sena ran her fingers through her hair, straightening it as best as she could and working out the knots from where Yozora had yanked it.

After considering what had happened, Sena decided against telling her papa, the idea of telling him what Yozora had done proving to be too mortifying. It was undignified to speak of such things, even if it meant getting revenge against that idiot. She decided she’d come up with her own way of getting even, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face.

With one last check in the mirror, she decided she wasn’t quite resplendent, but was certainly beautiful enough to go outside. She left the bathroom and headed out of school, starting into a jog once she saw the evening sun setting, worried that her papa would be mad at her if she got home too late. As she made her way down the street, a thought nagged at the back of her mind, that there was something this morning she was absolutely wrong about. Sena pushed the thought out of her head. After all, how could someone as brilliant as her ever be wrong?


End file.
